


Thank God for that Tongue Piercing

by ZhkW11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, But written like a x reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, It's a x OC, Loud Sex, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, just no y/n bullshit, light face fucking, they're just playing some in the beginning, video games - Freeform, well theres kind of a plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhkW11/pseuds/ZhkW11
Summary: They've been friends for years, she's been pining the entire time. She finally does something about it! ... kind of.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Original Character(s), Terushima Yuuji/Original Female Character(s), Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Thank God for that Tongue Piercing

“Oh my god I’m gonna  _ die _ he’s so hot.” I groaned dramatically, earning an eye roll from Terushima. 

“You’re only into him because he has sharp teeth and you’ve got a thing for biting.” He teased, poking my stomach. I yelped and curled up at the touch. 

He learned very early on in our friendship that the small of my neck and my pelvic area were  _ very _ sensitive and poking them never failed to piss me off. 

“Why must you use everything against me? I mentioned the biting thing ONCE!” I huffed, whacking him with a pillow. 

It was a normal saturday for us, sitting in his room being mean to each other and playing video games. We spent every moment that wasn’t taken up by school or volleyball with each other, like magnets. When we were far apart, we practically ignored each other, but the second we were in the same room it would take an army to tear us apart. 

“You use my blood kink against me all the time!! If you kink shame me, I kink shame you. Simple.” He smirked, knowing he had won. 

“Whatever, pay attention to the game before the hot guy kills you.” I nudged him. 

“Do you even know his name?” He nudged me in return, causing me to drop the controller. 

“Of course I do! It’s uh…” He scoffed at me “Okay then tell me what his name is, jerk.” He froze at this, a blush tinting his ears. 

“You don’t know either? Fuck you.” 

“In your dreams.” 

* **smack***

“Oh my god did you just legit slap me?!” He cupped his jaw with wide eyes, staring at me intensely. 

I stared back in return, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

After a few moments, we both doubled over laughing. I fell back, curled up on his bed as I let out unflattering cackles. 

“You.. You sound.. Hah! You sound like a witch!” He said between giggles. 

“And you sound like a little girl!” I jabbed back, wiping tears from my eyes. 

After that we had to restart the level, both being murdered by the unnamed hot guy. 

We sat cross legged, knees touching. Clicking buttons, various annoyed grunts from us, and the violent noises blaring from the speaker filled the room for hours, long after Terushima’s mother had gone to bed. The rest of the two story house was completely silent. 

“I don’t think I ever asked- why did you choose the room on the first story?” I tended to ask every question and say every random thought that popped into my mind around him, he became accustomed to how chatty I was long ago. Maybe it was to make up for how little we spoke in middle school. 

“Because the upstairs room is right on top of the downstairs one. This way, I don’t have to be as quiet when I bring someone home.” He shrugged, slowly bouncing up and down when he managed to kill Hot Guy, who was protecting some sort of treasure. I wasn’t too invested in the story or details, I just liked the fighting aspect. 

“Riiiight because you get  _ all _ the bitches.” I said sarcastically, earning a death glare from Teru.

“Wanna compare body counts Ms. I’ve Only Had Sex With Two People?” I flicked his forehead without tearing my eyes off of the screen. 

“You calling me a prude?” 

“‘m certainly not calling you a whore.” A cheeky smile spread across his lips as he stuck his tongue out at me, the tiny metal piercing that secretly made my knees weak taunted me. 

“Gimme a break, I’m seventeen. Not everyone drops their pants as easily as you, Yuji.” He clicked his tongue at this, the sound of his piercing tapping his teeth taunted me more than he knew. 

“For your information, I’ve only been with  _ five _ \- wait,  _ six _ girls.” 

“And how many guys?” I raised one eyebrow. 

“...shut up.” 

I threw my head back in laughter. 

“How do you even find that many people in such a short time? Didn’t you lose your virginity like- three years ago?” I was genuinely curious,  _ totally _ not asking for pointers. 

“Unlike some people I know, I actually get invited to parties.” 

“Rub it in, fuckface.” 

I made the mistake of glancing over at him when he responded by rubbing his arm against mine. I had made a point not to look at him when he played video games, he always looked unapologetically  _ hot _ . 

The way his biceps flexed, how he stuck his tongue out and lightly bit his piercing. His hair fell down over his face, he never bothered to do it all spiky like it usually was whenever he wasn’t going anywhere. I personally preferred the way blond strands fell over his eyes, and I especially liked it when he would rake his hair out of his face when it got too bothersome. I loved how his jaw clenched when he was focused on the screen, and how he squinted his eyes, honey-brown irises barely peeking out of his long eyelashes. 

I harbored such a stupidly intense attraction towards my asshole best friend since we had reunited our last year of middle school. It was past the point of a crush- I was almost positive I was in love with him. The truth of why I had only ever slept with a couple people was simple- I couldn’t stop thinking about  _ him _ . The jerk. 

“Hey you good? You spaced out and you’re blushing. Couldn’t keep your eyes off of lil’ ol’ me?” he batted his eyelashes and brought his face close to mine. I knew he wasn’t being serious, I knew that half of his personality was being a flirty little shit, but it still made my heart stutter every time he teased me. 

“In your dreams.” I pushed his face away, giving myself a moment to recover from how my lips tingled when his warm breath hit them. 

I froze when I heard him mutter “ _ you got that one right _ ” very quietly, obviously not meant for me to hear. I played it off, pretending not to hear it, but just the thought of him dreaming about me had me clenching my thighs. 

_ I wonder what would happen if I teased him a bit _

I blushed, the idea of going into such dangerous territory made my stomach flutter. 

Nonetheless, I knew once the thought entered my mind, I had to go through with it. 

I flicked my eyes to the bottle of water sitting on the table next to Teru, a plan formulated in my mind. 

Without a word, I paused the game and dropped my controller, ignoring his protests. 

In a brave moment, I reached across his body, planting one hand on his leg at a somewhat-appropriate height. Steadying myself, I reached my free arm for the water bottle, silently hoping my ass wasn’t in his face  _ too _ much. 

“Hey, that’s my water!” He groaned as I sat back in my spot, sipping from the plastic bottle. 

“Afraid of cooties, Teru?” He shut up instantly. 

He didn’t seem to react much to what I had done, so I decided to pepper in other slight advances. 

First, I took off my sweatshirt, claiming he kept his room too hot. In my defense, he really did. I was left in only a tank top, silently thanking my fifteen year old self for getting my friend to pierce my nipples when I noticed him glancing down. 

After that, which I considered a success, I settled with simpler things; setting my legs on his lap, flicking his tongue piercing every time he stuck it out, nothing stupid like giggling at his jokes or fawning over him. I knew he hated that. 

My heart rate would increase every time I got simple reactions from him. He licked the pad of my finger and winked when I flicked his piercing, he tickled my feet when I put my legs on his lap. These things were relatively normal for Terushima, but they still gave me stupid hope. 

Eventually, I got tired enough to turn off my controller and curl up on his twin-sized bed. 

“Ah jeez, these games are no fun when I don’t have you to beat some ass for me.” He whined, turning off his own controller. He got up to turn off the lights before sliding in the bed behind me. 

Like he always did, he kept a couple inches away from me, but made sure to sling his arm over my shoulder, loosely spooning me. 

After a few minutes, I assumed he was asleep so I carefully wiggled backwards to get comfortable. That’s when I felt it, the way his bulge pressed against my ass. I gasped immediately. His hand immediately moved up to grab my jaw roughly. He moved his head so that his lips were nearly touching my ear. 

“Think I didn’t notice the way you’ve been teasing me all night, Kiya?” He growled, bucking his hips forward. I let out a shameless moan, allowing myself to grind against him. 

“God I’ve wanted- no,  _ needed _ you for so long. Went through so many people trying to satiate that need but it never worked.” Every word came out like he was scolding me for simply existing, causing heat to pool in my panties. 

“Please Yuji, please fuck me.” I whined. 

He moved away from me, shoving me flat on my back. 

“I intend to, babe.” He smiled as he hovered over me. I saw the vulnerability, the nervousness that flashed in his eyes right before he leaned in to connect our lips. I could feel exactly what he wanted to say to me but couldn’t muster up the courage to speak out loud. 

His hands delicately traced my body, fitting into every curve. I opened my mouth when his tongue teased my lips. I desperately brushed his piercing with my tongue, immediately groaning at the sensation of cold metal. I could only imagine how it would feel in other places. 

I pushed my hands under his shirt, lazily digging my nails into his muscled back. 

We both inhaled sharply through our noses, refusing to break the passionate kiss. 

Without moving his lips from mine, he grabbed me by the hips and flipped our positions. He roughly pressed my down against his groin. I broke the kiss to throw my head back, gasping loudly. 

He took the brief moment where our lips parted as an opportunity to grab his shirt collar and tug it off, throwing it across his room. I immediately dove down, attaching my lips and tongue to his toned chest. He moaned, rocking his hips up. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly in response. I brought my hands up to tangle in his hair, returning my lips to where they needed to be. His tongue immediately snaked its way back into my mouth, he knew exactly what he was doing when he rubbed his piercing against the roof of my mouth. 

We stayed like that for nearly an hour, grinding and tangling out tongues together. It was pure bliss, but the aching in my core was crying to me and I had to do something about it. 

I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up so we were sitting, then quickly threw off my thin tank top. He wasted no time attaching his lips to one pierced nipple. I could feel his devious smirk as he tangled the metal in his mouth with the metal on my nipple. His teeth scraped the skin of my breast as he sucked relentlessly, massaging the other. 

“Fuck, Teru!” I yelped out when he lightly bit down. 

“I almost forgot how much biting turns you on.” He moved his lips up to nip the skin of my shoulder. 

“Harder” I panted. The sensation of his rock hard length rubbing my pussy through our clothes, mixed with the pain coursing through my body as he bit down into my flesh was enough to push me over the edge. I shuddered when my first orgasm of the night caused me to see white. 

“Wow, that really does work.” His voice was raspy and every word was followed by a groan or a pant. 

“Can I- can I please taste you, Yuji?” I begged, sliding my hands down his abs and toying with his waistband. 

“Holy fuck, of course. Please.” He leaned in for a rough, fast kiss before leaning back against his pillow. 

I tugged at both the waistband of his sweatpants and underwear at the same time. I pulled them down far enough that he could kick them off the rest of the way. His eyes followed me with hooded lids as I leaned down, admiring his throbbing cock for a moment before leaning in and placing a tentative lick at the tip. 

After licking my lips for a moment, I leaned in and wrapped my lips around the tip, slowly moving down until my nose touched his skin. I could feel the need to gag when the tip pressed against the back of my throat but after swallowing a few times, I repressed the urge. 

“Holy  _ shit _ Kiya you’re doing so good.” He practically growled out through clenched teeth, hands balling up the sheets in his fists. 

I purred at the praise. I leaned back a bit and pulled up his hips, urging him to move. He gasped, slowly moving in and out of my mouth. I timed swallowing with his thrusts so my throat squeezed his length every time he would thrust up. 

I hollowed out my cheeks and swallowed at the same time when I could tell he was getting close. He immediately shuddered and I swallowed once again, not feeling very compelled to taste his release. 

I removed my mouth from his cock, crawling up his deliciously toned body to attach my lips to his neck. He lazily ran his hand up and down my back as I sucked at the flesh. 

“You did so good, baby. So good.” His voice was rough, but I could tell he wasn’t tired yet. We both had an excess of stamina from volleyball. At full energy, we could easily go for hours. Just the thought made a tingle run down my spine. 

His hand slid farther and farther down my back until he reached the end of my shorts, grabbing and kneading the bare skin of my ass. He brought his other hand up to grab my throat tightly, pulling my face up to make eye contact. 

“I think it’s my turn to taste you. I wanna make you feel so fucking good. Don’t hold back  _ any _ noises, got it?” His voice was sharp and demanding, all I could do was nod. My head felt light, his grip on my throat leaving me no room to speak. 

He easily pushed me onto my back, finally releasing my throat in favor of spreading my thighs. He easily tugged my shorts off, momentarily admiring my lacy underwear before pulling those off as well. He decided to ignore the way I was literally dripping all over his sheets, instead giving my inner thighs all of his attention. He sent me a look that told me he was up to something. 

“Yuji what are you-  _ ohhh fuck _ ” My moan came straight from my chest, loud and deep when his teeth sank into the sensetive skin of my thigh. I could feel it when the skin broke. It made my legs shake and high pitched whines involuntarily escaped my lips as I threw my head back. 

Glancing back down, I saw the image that would be burned into my mind for years. There he was, staring at me with animalistic hunger as he wiped blood off his lips with the back of his hand. He returned his now bloody hand to my hip as he dove his head down to my heat. 

He kept his eyes on me while he lapped at my folds, sending waves of pleasure through my body. When I felt the cold metal ball pressing against all the right places, I couldn’t stop myself from reaching down and grabbing a fistful of his dyed blond hair. 

“Yuji... Yuji… Yuji!” The only thing that fell from my lips were his first name while he explored every inch of my folds. 

He dipped his tongue inside my sex experimentally, pressing and curling it harder every time I moaned. 

“God- fuck! Bless that piercing of yours, Yuji.” I mumbled. He laughed a bit, causing me to jerk my hips up at the vibration of his voice. 

He began to rub my clit with his thumb as he thrusted harder and harder with his tongue. 

“Yuji I’m gonna- what the fuck?” I interrupted myself when every wonderful sensation left all at once. 

“‘M sorry, I need to fuck you right now babe.” He sounded so needy I couldn’t find it in myself to be mad. I sat up and crawled onto his lap, gasping when his length slid across my folds. 

“God do you feel that? Do you feel what you’re doing to me? I’m already desperate again.” His voice was so rough when he spoke, my core throbbed at the thought that I was the one to do this to him. 

He leaned his forehead against mine as I positioned his cock. Neither of us held back the obscene noises that erupted when I sank down onto him. He filled me perfectly, I’d never felt so good in my life. 

“Please please tell me you’re still on birth control.” 

“You saw me take it this morning, idiot.” I mumbled. He wasn’t able to retort when I lifted myself up and slammed back down, the sound of my ass slapping against his thighs was loud enough to cover his strangled moan.

We set a steady pace, rolling our hips desperately. I raked my nails down his back and he bit and chewed and the skin between my neck and shoulder. 

“You can bite harder, I don’t care if you leave a mark.” Although I had phrased it like one, it definitely wasn’t a suggestion. We both knew I was telling him what to do, which seemed to sit  _ very _ with Terushima as his cock twitched inside of me when I spoke. 

He sunk his teeth fully into my skin and began thrusting harder and faster into me. In return, my nails sunk deeper into his back as I dragged them up and down. 

He carefully moved around until I was on my back, one leg thrown over his shoulder and one wrapped around his waist. His body was pressed against mine and I silently thanked my past self for staying flexible, the stretch at my leg slightly burning. 

His moans were muffled, teeth still deeply sunk into my skin. The warm, thick blood was running down my chest and back but it only turned me on more. 

He shifted his hips just a bit and I was immediately hit with a strong wave of pleasure. 

“Right there… don’t stop..” I breathed out. I could feel a bit of blood on my fingertips from how hard I was tearing up the skin of his back. 

I could feel the building warmth in my core and could only hold onto him desperately as my release attacked every nerve in my body. 

“Oh fuck- where can I.. Where can..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, no energy left to speak. 

“Tits” I responded, knowing what he meant to ask. He immediately pulled out and came on my breasts. I looked up at him and could feel my heart beating against my chest at the sight. 

He was holding himself up by gripping the headboard tightly, all the veins and muscles in his arm were prominent. A thin layer of sweat made his bruised chest glow. The best of all, his jaw was slack, mouth hung open and his eyes were closed tightly. This hair was hanging down, framing his face which wore such a beautifully euphoric expression. 

He wordlessly grabbed a random shirt on his bed and wiped it down my chest before falling down to lay on me. 

He pressed soft kisses to my jaw as we laid there, panting and sweating. 

“That was amazing. God… I fucking love you so much.” He said it with a breathy laugh. I could tell he wasn’t expecting me to feel the same way, I knew him well enough to know his thought process based on the tone of his voice alone. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years, Teru.” I brought my hand up to tenderly rake my fingers through his hair. 

He lifted his head up immediately, looking at me with shock. 

“I- What?” He breathed out, the corners of his lips flicking up slightly. 

“If I just wanted to fuck, I would’ve done that a long time ago.” I met his eyes with my own, smiling softly but earnestly. 

His shoulders relaxed, a breath I didn’t know he was holding left his body. He laid his head back down on my shoulder and hugged me tighter. Within moments, we were both asleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Votes and comments appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed! This is the first smut I've ever posted but,,, I think it's p ok.


End file.
